


Panic Cake

by dragonsFall



Series: Ship Fics [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Panic Because You Know Your Boyfriend Cant Cook And He Cooked Anyway, short and sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Deuce comes home to the scent of burning food
Relationships: Haruta/Masked Deuce
Series: Ship Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Panic Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeuBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend <3

Deuce was not expecting to catch the scent of burning when he entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He dropped the bag he had been using for class then quickly went to the kitchen. Whatever he had planned on doing when he got home was shoved to the back of his mind. Oh god. Did he leave the stove on?! Was Haruta even home?! He would soon get his answer.

The kitchen was a mess. Bowls used for mixing were set here and there with different ingredients kinda just smattered across the counter along with batter, sprinkles, and globs of blue icing. His eyes settled on a burned and lopsided cake that had been smeared with blue icing and decorated with the sprinkles. Haruta wasn’t too far from the sad confection. 

“Haruta?” He asked, starting to calm down now that he knew everything was fine. Mostly. “What’s this for?”

“Deuce! It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

“No..?”

“Oh. I thought I forgot”

“You didn’t”

“Good. Then it’s just a cake that we can enjoy. I made it with love”

While Deuce wasn’t particularly looking forward to eating the cake, it was made out of love for him. He still couldn’t believe that someone actually loved him. Loved him enough to panic bake him a cake because he thought he had forgotten his birthday. It was sweet.

It was just as sweet as the kiss they shared before Deuce reminded Haruta that they had to clean before they could enjoy the cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Officially have a writing Tumblr! panicswriting is the name of the blog! Feel free to drop by and leave a request!


End file.
